The applicant's assignee has been manufacturing and selling box friction-type turkey calls made principally of wood taking the form of a upwardly open elongated wooden box and bearing a sounding board within and partially defining a sound chamber. The open top is covered by a thin wooden actuator which is pivoted for rotation about a pivot axis at one end thereof and wherein, either a single or double convex bottom surface of the actuator engages the convex edge of one or more vertical sounding board to provide either single tone or double tone reproduction of an actual wild turkey call.
Representative of such sound box friction-type turkey calls is that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,108. While such turkey call produces an excellent sound, duplicating that of both a hen turkey and the male gobbler, such calls require normally, one hand to hold the upwardly open box and the other to physically sweep the single double convex bottom surface of the thin wooden actuator across the convex edges of the sound boards thereof to produce the simulated turkey call.
It is thereof a primary object to produce a new friction-type turkey call of the box, friction type for easy, one handed use, requiring a minimum of motion, automatically returning a striker moved to create the desired sound which is highly efficient, which is small enough to be readily stored in the user's pocket and which permits reproduction of turkey calls consisting of multiple notes and which, permits the operator to readily vary the rhythm, pitch and volume of the sound.